vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ataru Moroboshi
Summary Ataru Moroboshi (諸星あたる) is a 17-year-old student at Tomobiki High School, Class 2-4. He chases after and tries to grope every woman no matter what the situation, except his "wife", Lum. However, it is revealed on several occasions that she is the only one he actually loves. Despite this, he typically treats her like a nuisance and constantly disobeys her. When faced with the prospect of losing Lum, Ataru goes all-out to try to prevent it from happening, even at the expense of his own health. Near the end of the series, in the story introducing Inaba, he decides to protect the future where he and Lum get married after he sees how happy she is in this future. In Ataru's own ideal future, he had a harem containing every prominent female in the cast, but he decided to abandon it after he learned that Lum would not be with him, further signifying the love he has for her. But once the danger has passed, he goes back to his girl hunts as though nothing happened. Even so, the fact that he sacrifices himself to rescue Lum is enough to prove he truly cares. Also when she leaves for an extended period of time, he becomes very depressed and lonely in her absences. Born in April (4, an unlucky number in Japanese culture) on Friday the 13th, Butsumetsu, and the same day as a major earthquake, Cherry has referred to him as a carrier of bad luck rarely seen in this society. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Ataru Moroboshi Origin: Urusei Yatsura Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shows immunity to all possible ways of exposure, Martial Arts (Can catch a blade with his bare hands, Easily stopped an attack from Ryuunosuke, who is an expert martial artist), Summoning (Can summon demons), Soul Manipulation (Demonstrated the ability to take the soul from the body of a demon), Non-Physical Interaction (Can effortlessly interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings), Indomitable Will, Dimensional Storage (Able to pull a giant hammer out of nowhere), Breaking the Fourth Wall (In the dialogue with a friend, he advised him to reread the old chapters), Duplication via Clone Gun, Plot Manipulation (During a conversation with Mujaki, he refused to be part of his plot), Shapeshifting (Can change shape with the help of Lum's drugs), Fate Manipulation (After being disappointed in his own future, he single-handedly destroyed the door leading to it), Time Travel via Lum's device, Multiple Personalities via Cherry's drug, Astral Projection with various tools, Extrasensory Perception (Able to communicate and interact with spirits and ghosts), Dream Manipulation (Created a dream, making all the girls part of his harem in the process, and Mendo as his personal servant), Dimensional Travel (Can perform interdimensional travel with a Destiny Production Management Bureau's outfit), Life Manipulation via Lum’s device, Limited Probability Manipulation (He is the unluckiest man on the planet, so the possibility of another emergency in his presence is usually equal to 100%), Gender Switching (Can change gender through Tengu's device and later via touch, after he obtained this ability from the Blue Bird), Toon Force (Can instantly recovery from injuries, such as burns, lightning strikes and etc.), Gag Teleportation (In the later half of the series he can appear out of nowhere to hit on a girl or troll Mendou), Limited Reality Warping (A subspace omikuji instantly becomes reality, but only when it is correctly written) | Same as before but appears to be far stronger, along with high Reality Warping (Only limited by his imagination) Attack Potency: Wall level (When chained to a wall, he managed to tear it down entirely. Has numerous feats on this level. Smashed through a wooden door in Episode 75) | Unknown Speed: At least Subsonic (Has repeatedly been shown to outperform the fastest cars of his time by a massive margin. Comparable to Ryuunosuke, Shutaro and his other classmates, all of whom are capable of running fast enough to create blurs) with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Regularly dodges lightning from Lum) | Unknown (Able to easily keep up with Mujaki, who can casually instantly travel between various dimensions) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Able to lift and toss aside large boulders, metal poles, cars and gigantic wooden logs with his bare hands. Can pull down walls with pulling strength alone and can easily deadlift massive trees and rip them out from the ground. Comparable to Miyake Shinobu, who can hold up giant clams and toss cars aside in sheer rage) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Capable of knocking down metal and wooden poles with just a casual tackle. Has numerous feats on this level) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived a joint attack from Shutaro Mendou's air force and alien space ships) | Unknown (It seems that in the dream world his only limitation is his imagination) Stamina: Incredibly high (Has taken all sorts of punishment and still managed to recover in a matter of seconds) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range for attacks, interdimensional for teleportation, likely Multiversal with Destiny Production Management Bureau's outfit (It makes Ataru able to access a vast number of alternate timelines) Standard Equipment: A notepad with phone numbers, later nothing notable | Unknown Intelligence: Average in general, but is somehow able to outsmart Lum on a daily basis Weaknesses: His lecherous nature often leads to problems, later successfully overcame this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toon Force:' Being able to do incredible things just because the author wants him to do it in the story. *'Weapon Mastery:' He can catch a blade with his bare hands and can defeat a judo trainer with one throw. *'Superhuman speed:' Shown to have very good stamina as well as running speed when he chased Asuka. *'Superhuman strength:' He is one of the special students that need to be chained with an iron ball in order to make it a fair competition in a school event, otherwise the performance will far exceed his classmates. *'Indomitable will:' He is very lecherous with an idiotic personality, and whenever he sees or hears a pretty girl he immediately asks for their address and telephone number, but never succeeds, with rare exceptions. *'Intelligence:' Despite how stupid he seems, Ataru is often capable of outsmarting Lum with minimal effort. *'Invulnerability:' At times he appears to have the life force of a cockroach and the rejuvenation powers of a lizard, possesses furious tenacity when trying to achieve something that he wants, regardless of obstacles. *'Subspace Omikuji:' A subspace omikuji instantly becomes reality, but only when it is correctly written. Key: Real world | Dream world Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Urusei Yatsura Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Stone Walls Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Willpower Users Category:Pierrot Category:Madhouse Category:Magic Bus Category:Studio Deen Category:Sunrise Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9